winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Luna
This character is the property of SkelitaCalaveras. Luna is the guardian fairy of the moon and is the founder and leader of the Dusix club, she was born on earth and was transported to Alfea by Bella and is now living at Alfea until her 5 years of school has to finish and then she will roam Magix and get a house. Luna the Guardian Fairy of the Moon Age: 11 (Season 1) 12 (Season 2) 13 (Season 3) 15 ( Season 4) 16 (Season 5?) Birthday: February 5th. Voice Actor(Fandom): Michelle Creber (1, 2, 5) Genesis Rodriguez (3) Erin Fitzgerald (4) Origin: Earth, Ariellus. Powers: Moon and star related powers and darkness blinding powers are also a power that she can use. Affiliations: Alfea, Earth(Ariellus) and Magix Associations: Align Pixie of the solar system and Moonie the Selkie of stars Relationships: Stella (Cousin), Her Friends, and Ray (Boyfriend) Fairy Colors and Symbols: Light Green and Dark Blue/Light Green Moons Personality Luna is upbeat happy and loves her friends, she is usually hanging out with them. She loves watching the moon go down before she sleeps, Luna always wants to do her best but goes overboard when she doesn't do something right. Despite her fear of animals and seafood she loves swimming especially with Holly. Luna loves to play around and go on adventures. Luna also loves to make her friends happy because it makes her happy. Short Bio Luna was born on Earth and moved to Alfea. As theres no knowing who are her parents are her adoptive parents are Lyre and Scott, she moved to Alfea with Bella after she found out about her powers, and then she went to school there and have met 4 other friends Holly, Muzia, Cierra and Amethyst. Curiosities * Favorite Food: '''Moon Cakes * '''Favorite Colour: '''Light Green * '''Hobbies: '''Swimming, Baking, and Stargazing * '''Loves: '''Her Friends, Dusk, The Moon and Stargazing * '''Hates: '''The Trix, The Day And Bullies * '''Favorite Music: '''Calm, Classical Music * '''Favorite Spell: '''Darkness Blind * '''Roommate: '''Bella * '''Favorite Transformation: '''Bloomix Appearance Luna has pink hair with blonde tips similar to Roxy's and is scruffy and long like Bloom's. She wears a dark blue belly shirt with a light green moon in the middle and long jeans and for shoes she wears dark blue sneakers with light green moon's on them. '''Transformation Appearances Not Shown Relationships '''Dusix Club: '''The rest of the Dusix club are Luna's best friends and love to play with her, this group contains of Bella, Cierra, Muzia, Holly and Amethyst. These are Luna's best friends forever and always will be. '''Stella: '''Stella loves Luna even though they are opposites they still love each other. '''Octavia Melodic: '''Luna loves Octavia because of her classic music. '''Miss Faragonda: '''Miss Faragonda likes Luna so much that she made her an actual mini schedule for them to have a meeting as well as her being very supportive of Dusix Club. '''Ray: '''Luna loves Ray as she is his girlfriend, Ray would do anything for Luna and they are very close, except when they borke up in Season 2 and then back in another episode. Powers And Abilities Luna's powers are moon related and are very powerful in ways, so it's easy to beat her enemies. Her powers consist of a range to powerful and middle power because it seems none of her attacks are ever weak unless its draining her power. Her darkness blind spell is the spell that Valtor used on Aisha in Season 3 of Winx club, and her others like solid heart and artemis arrow make the enemy tired and fall asleep which helps in a way. Bonded Beings Align Align is Pixie of the Solar System, making her able to freeze time around there enemies. When Luna went to the Pixie Village in season 1 to help find the cure to Cierra's blank mind she met Align. Luna loves her astronomy powers wichh made them fall in love with each other. Align always helps Luna with her work and other important tasks. Moonie Moonie is a Selkie that has powers unlike the other Selkies. Moonie is the Selkie of stars and is Luna's gifted one. Moonie is very nice and sweet and loves to watch the stars above the infinite ocean with Sakura and Geode, Cierra and Amethyst's Selkies. Trivia * She is Stella's opposite and powers are opposite too. * She is similar to Darcy from the Trix. * Her parents are not dead (that's clarified) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Dusix